


bugstiality

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Other, PLEASE SAVE MY RUSSIAN GORL, Underage Rape/Non-con, Xenophilia, the ofc is fourteen:(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Warning!:This story isShort.And importantly,Gross.It basically involves a Russian pokemon trainer in Alola, being raped by a Goliosopod while out training. I’m assuming bugs do not have genitalia, so let’s add xenoshit.





	bugstiality

Valaria was simply bored. Alola seemed beautiful at first, the pokemon, the girls and even Team Skull entertained her, as it was funny to watch their leader yell at a certain 13-year old girl and her solemn best friend, but after a while, she became aware of the rather distant professor, the trial leaders and abandoned trials. Strangely, the russian girl brushed it off while tending to her Drampa, whom she often called her little baby, “Milostivyy, Sinno, net? Vizhu, vy vidite, chto ya vizhu, ne tak li?”. She said it rather softly, patting the dragon’s head and ruffling a bit of the strange fibre, before tending to the rest of her team. Valaria was rather prepared if the thirteen year old jumped out at her demanding a battle, but was not prepared for a primordial screech. 

“The fuck?” She spoke, muffled in English, before staring at whatever was grasping her. A Goliosopod, just like the one the gang leader had, except with less class and more vile actions. It was clearly clawing for her trousers, Valaria swallowed thickly, staring down at the pulsing slit the pokemon had. If she was honest, she could easily kick it, run, scream and explain to Acerola and Nanu why she came rushing in naked, but that plan was quickly stopped by a feeling of the Goliosopod tearing her trousers apart. “Get off! Off with you, creature! Off!” Another primal growl erupted from the creature. Eventually, she was stripped of her shorts, her cunt dripping. 

She screamed loudly as the thing, which was NOT a penis, entered her. No lube. No nothing. She was rendered completely immobile by the creature’s harsh thrusts, and bites to her neck. Valaria was practically gagging herself with her brownish-pink hair, this was not what she expected Alola to truly make her. A glory hole for a Goliosopod. One particular thrust from the large devil left Valaria panting and moaning with surprise as the creature kept ploughing into her, clearly requiring release. Eventually, after Valaria had been sobbing for it to end, it ended. She was dripping with the bug type’s cum. It fled far away leaving Valaria’s Drampa to carry her towards safety in a cave.

“Napomni mne, chtoby ya nikogda ne prikhodil k Alole...” She sobbed, crying into the Drampa’s similarly sad face.

**Author's Note:**

> AAA   
> I ACTUALLY HATE THIS


End file.
